Scrawler
Tables. Normal things, you eat on them. Right? Wrong. Well, sorta right. But there's one table that... Uh... You don't wanna know. You do? ...Alright. Read it. So a little while ago I was drawing, like I usually do whenever I'm not playing on my computer, and I came up with this fake monster: Scrawler. He's this bloody hand ripped in shreds that creeps up on you and suffocates you. It was a simple drawing of my hand, with parts of it erased and blood drawn on it. It was sorta creepy, not really though. So I just threw it away. The next day, I was back on my computer. I was Google searching images of hands, trying to recreate Scrawler in a creepier way. To my surprise, I found a picture that looked almost exactly like my Scrawler drawing- even colored with pencils. I clicked on it to see where it came from, but it wasn't on the webpage. The next day I was talking to a friend online. He made this random joke about his table "stealing food" and "fighting him for it" with "its army of chairs." I laughed at it, and brought up Scrawler. They found it funny, and thought I was joking, so I played along. I Google searched to find the picture of Scrawler, but instead found a picture of a more realistic hand, ripped up almost exactly like Scrawler. Disturbed, I clicked on it and found that the picture wasn't there. Instead, I discovered big, white text, reading DON'T TRUST THE TABLES. I laughed at this and logged off of my computer, since it was time to eat. Since we don't have an actual dinner table, and my parents wanted to watch their show, I took my dinner upstairs to watch TV and eat on a table tray upstairs. My parents called me downstairs, so I folded up the table tray. However, my hand got caught in it. It hurt, like, a lot. My parents ran upstairs to help me, and took me to the hospital. At the hospital, I finally worked up the nerve to look at my hand. It looked exactly like the realistic Scrawler hand. I felt my stomach turn over. A week later I got out of the hospital and had a large bandage wrapped around my hand. I went online again, and when I told my friends what had happened, one of them found that picture and the same webpage. Nervously, I clicked it. Instead of what it said before, it now read: I WARNED YOU. I quickly closed the webpage and loaded up the online chat again. But I didn't see the chat. Instead, I saw the webpage again: DON'T TRUST THE TABLES. I closed down my computer and decided to watch TV. However, the TV wouldn't turn on. Instead, it was plain black. Suddenly, the black turned red, and white text popped up: NOW HE'LL GET YOU. I quickly hit the power button, and the screen turned black again. I sighed in relief and tried to sleep, when suddenly the TV screen turned bright white. Red text appeared this time, and it looked like it was spelled in realistic blood: HE'S COMING FOR YOU. Suddenly I looked down at my injured hand, and discovered that the bandages had fallen off, revealing that hand again. Then, a piece of paper fell down from the ceiling, crumpled up. I un-crumpled it, and saw, in once again realistic bloody writing: AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD I screamed. Fortunately no one else was home. I quickly grabbed my phone to call my mom, but first saw I had a text message. I read it: YOU'RE DEAD Suddenly, the TV turned on again with the text reading: YOU'RE DEAD My computer loaded back up, with the loading screen reading: YOU'RE DEAD Bloody writing appeared on the wall, reading: YOU'RE DEAD I screamed as I looked down and saw that my hand had disconnected and was crawling towards me. Suddenly, it spoke. "You should've never trusted the tables..." And it grabbed my face as I screamed. Suddenly, I woke up, and realized it was all a dream. I sighed in relief and headed downstairs, to see a piece of paper, lying on the stairs. It read: YOU'RE DEAD Category:Monsters Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Weird